


boys do fall in love

by hansens



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, theyre gay and in love in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansens/pseuds/hansens
Summary: Dick finds himself strolling down the empty streets of Aldbourne deep in the night. Someone joins him.





	boys do fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing way too much winnix and i have no regrets

Aldbourne, at night, is like ice, the wind brushing Dick’s exposed skin like waves on a shore. Still, he’d chosen to brave the cold for some fresh air, to clear his mind of the war he – as well as all of the other men billeted in the village – are being thrown into. He feels uneasy as he walks down stony streets, the looming moon watching over his every footstep.

Earlier that morning, Sobel had pushed Dick to a limit even he did not know existed, forcing him to request a trial by court martial. Although taking the punishment would’ve been an easier choice, Dick never was one to back down from a fight, especially when the fight was unjustly started in the first place. Dick had _had_ it with Sobel, and the look on his face when Dick signed his endorsement made everything seem worth it.

The village is quiet and dull, blanketed by the dark, the flickering streetlights casting oddly-shaped shadows. He clings to his jacket tighter when a brush of cold air sends him shivering down his spine. Dick steps across the street and into an alleyway when he hears footsteps behind him. Cautiously, he turns, senses hardened by years of military training.

Dick finds, to his surprise, the handsome face of one Lewis Nixon, stepping out of the dark and joining him in this little corner of England.

“Thought it might be you,” Nix says, allowing Dick’s tensed shoulders to be at ease.

He straightens his back and stares at his friend in disbelief. “What are you doing up this late?”

Nix snorts. “It’s like you don’t even know me.” Dick knows the answer to his question; why he asked it in the first place is the real puzzle. He knows Nix, knows his tendency to be at his most productive during the night, leaving him to sleep during the day. He knows his best friend is a nocturnal man, fuelled by wit and cigarettes and Vat 69. He knows all that, and more.

“I can’t sleep,” Dick admits, staring at the shadowy landscape on Nix’s face.

Nix offers a reassuring smile. “You did the right thing.”

“I don’t know about that.” Dick sighs. “We’re going off to war, Nix. This feud between Sobel and I is meaningless.”

“But you just can’t keep yourself from fighting, can you?”

Dick snorts, Nix’s eyes widening at the gesture, a prideful grin spreading across his face. Dick says, “You know how I get.”

Nix places a warm hand over Dick’s waist, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Oh, I know how you get,” he says quietly. Dick’s heart rises up his throat as Nix presses him against the wall behind him. From this angle, the streetlight is too far to reach them both, Dick barely seeing the hungry look on Nix’s face. They’ve done this a couple of times before, trading sloppy kisses and quick touches in between taking shit from their superiors and training to go to war, but it all still feels new to Dick every single time.

He allows Nix to breathe on his neck, whispering soft nothings onto him about how Dick makes him feel. Quite frankly, Dick is turned on, grabbing at Nix’s arms and tugging him closer. The scent of tobacco and alcohol and something Dick can’t quite pinpoint drives him wild, further absorbing the smell as he grazes his cheek along Nix’s dark hair.

They are in the cover of darkness in the dead of night, but still, Dick says, “Lew, someone might see.” His voice comes out strained as Nix plants kisses along his jaw.

Nix grins on his neck, and he can feel the man’s movement on his skin. “Don’t want your men to know how corrupted you are, Winters?” He cups his hand on Dick’s cheek, thrusting his hips deeper into him.

Dick grunts at the contact and thinks. “Not corrupted,” he mutters, head faced upward to allow Nix more room. Without hesitation, he adds, “In love.”

The warmth on his neck leaves him, Nix pulling away and staring at him with wide, doey eyes. “Oh, you keep saying things like that and I’m gonna have to kiss you.” He’s challenging him, voice deep and almost growling, and it makes Dick weak at the knees.

Dick is feeling brave. “Maybe that’s why I’m saying them.”

Nix hastily grabs at both of his collars, the heat moving through their bodies, burning in the best way possible. Dick almost feels dizzy with Nix’s lips an inch away from his, teasing. He plants a hard kiss on the corner of Dick’s open mouth, the redhead already lusting for more. He’s never been more impatient in his life.

Nix catches a glimpse of his flustered expression and laughs, like bells ringing through the night. His hand takes the back of Dick’s head and he presses their foreheads together.

“Dick Winters, you’re making a sinner out of me,” Nix breathes, sounding like he doesn’t mind that fact at all. His hand falls on Dick’s hair and he tugs at the strands playfully before detaching himself from him.

Dick is left a heaving, hot mess as Nix turns around, already starting to walk away. His brain is going haywire, exploding with deep desire for the man in front of him. Dick usually is reserved and able to control his emotions, but as his heart fills with love and adoration, he runs to Nix before he can step out of the alleyway.

Dick grabs Nix’s arm and pushes him roughly against the wall opposite where they’ve been. Nix moans in surprise as Dick presses his mouth into his, tasting the whisky on Nix’s tongue. It doesn’t take long for Nix to reciprocate the same intensity Dick is giving him.

When Dick pulls away, heaving, he says, “Tease.”

Nix grins slyly. “Mm. I could get used to that.”

“You’ll get bored with me eventually.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Nix says sincerely. And Dick is about to say something back when Nix’s hands are on his waist again, pushing the both of them deeper into the shadows of the night.

 

 

 


End file.
